Reemplazo de sasuke, un concurso escondido
by hadilu-chan
Summary: La partida de Sasuke deja triste a Naruto, pero ha decido superar su tristeza buscándole un remplazo, ¿Quién será el ganador? Averígüelo en los próximos capítulos No se me dan los summarys dennos una oportunidad y lean plis Fans de Sakura ni se asomen.
1. EL REEMPLAZO DE SASUKE

**EL REMPLAZO DE SASUKE**

Bueno aquí esta este fic hecho por Lucy, Frida y yo, creo que en el proceso traumamos mas al pobre de Uli, el pobre salio corriendo cuando íbamos a la mitad de la alucinación jiji, esta primera parte es algo cortita pero ya tenemos el próximo capitulo, sean pacientes. Leed y sed felices.

**ACLARACIONES**

Naruto y de mas personajes no son nuestros son de Masashi Kishimoto, TT_TT

(_L bla, bla_ ) comentarios de Lucy

(_F bla, bla_) comentarios de Frida

(_H bla, bla_) comentarios de Hadit osease yo

**-bla, bla, bla** diálogos

***************** Inicio de capitulo

_Ahoooo ahooo… _Cambio de escena

Texto común: Narración

ITANARU – SASUNARU yiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!

La historia transcurre en el lapso de tiempo después de el recate de Gaara y antes de la búsqueda de el espía de Sasori, ya saben, antes de que Sai se les una (jiji, aquí viene el cambio) Y "Yamato" supla a Kakashi.

En nuestro fic Kakashi no esta mal herido (como ustedes, podrán leer en seguida) es solo que le pago a Yamato para que lo supliera e irse de parranda con Iruka ¡coff coff! digo de vacaciones con su madre.

Cuando Sasuke se fue de la aldea, Sakura cayó en una eterna depresión por zorra (¬ ¬ no es que la odiemos es solo que el mundo estaría mejor sin ella) por esa razón no asomará ni uno de sus estupidos, malditos y chiclosos cabellos en nuestro lindo sasunaru- itanaru fic.

*********************************************

Una mañana de esas que crees que es domingo pero en realidad es sábado Naruto se despertó animado, decidido a superar el abandono de Sasuke pero no del todo, así que se decidió a buscar un sustituto de este, ya que cierta parte de su anatomía ( * ) se sentía abandonada... digo abandonado, se levanto de su cama con pose estilo gay-sensei con todo y destello de dientes junto con el mar de fondo y grito a todo pulmón:

**-¡¡¡¡TE ENCONTRARE UN REMPLAZO-DATTEBAYO!!!!**

Y salio corriendo hacia el edificio de Tsunade-sama, sin percatarse de su estado (_L/ KYAAAA *¬* Naruto en calzoncillos) (F/ si de por si esta re-violable con ropa y ahora en calzoncillos mmm…) (H/ dos para llevar y uno para aquí ^_^) _si chicas y chicos Naruto salio en calzoncillos.

Al llegar Naruto con la godaime hace una escenita súper dramática como típica telenovela mexicana exponiendo que extraña al Uchiha.

**-¡¡¡Gondaime hokage, ****Quinta Sombra del Fuego**_**, **_**legendaria perdedora, legendaria sannin Tsunade Senju obaa-chan no puedo seguir así-dattebayo!!!**

-**Claro Naruto, ponte ropa.**

(pucheros made in Naruto)

-**No obaa-chan, es que yo lo extraño, ya no esta en la mañana junto a mi para hacerme… digo… etto etto para despertarme, darme verduras, decirme dobe, baka y sobre todo usuratonkashi-dattebayo.**

Lo dijo con unos ojitos soñadores, un leve rubor y al final un suspiro (por kami que uke nos salio el niño) mientras Tsunade se servia más sake y se limaba las uñas.

-**Y yo que tengo que ver con eso**

Típica sonrisa zorruna Narutezca

**-Haremos una convocatoria para conseguir un suplente, y se llamara tatata tan!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡"LA CONVOCATORIA DE NARUTO, en busca de un nuevo sasuke"-dattebayo!!!!!**

**-Dime Naruto, de casualidad no te dio plasmolisis cerebral en busca de un titulo tan original para esta "convocatoria"**

**-Nop, pero creo que a las tres chicas de la ventana si, dattebayo ^_^**

**-Disculpen señoritas ¿las conozco? Y ¿Cómo pueden estar afuera de una de una ventana que esta en el piso 23?0_o**

**-No pero por favor ignórenos Tsunade-sama, ^_^**

**-Kyaaa ahí va Kakashi!!!**

**-¿¡Dónde!?**

**-Síganme, creo que también he visto a Itachi y a Shikamaru**

**-KYAAA!!!**

**-Que miedo ¡dattebayo!, abrazame obaa-chan D:**

**-No hasta que te pongas ropa**

(H,L,F *¬* sigue en calzoncillos)

_Ahoooo ahoooo…_

Al día siguiente en el jardín escondido de Konoha (En esta villa todo está escondido XD) estaba un tablón cubierto de un mantel azul marino y detrás una tabla con letras de unicel donde se podía leer "EN BUSCA DEL REMPLAZO DE SASUKE" al mas puro estilo de evento gubernamental donde solo se leen discursos de dos kilómetros y te aburres mas que una ostra, con excepción de que había una pasarela y unas cuantas sillas alrededor de la pasarela, en la mesa de jueces se encontraban Tsunade e Ino, se preguntaran por que no esta Sakura aquí pues lo que paso es que esta "deprimida" (_L,F,H no es que la odiemos y la tengamos amordazada, golpeada y masacrada en el maletero de un tsuru rojo modelo 96 que en este preciso momento este puesto en marcha y vaya directamente a un barranco a mas de 400mt. De altura, de eso no, nada, para nada, como creen n.n)_

**-A esto le llamo un concurso Express**

**-Tiene razón Tsunade-sama, pero, ¿No cree que nos falta un juez?**

**-Bien dicho Ino, pero ¿quien será? **

En ese momento va llegando kakashi y crean o no, llego temprano.

**-Tú**

**-¿Yo?**

**-Si, tú serás nuestro tercer juez**

**-Pero Tsunade-sama yo venia a concursar, hasta tengo el sharingan ¿ve?**

**-¿Y eso que?, además tu ya eres parte del equipo 0_o y, ¿Que no estabas de vacaciones en la casa escondida entre la calle escondida de la colonia escondida de la isla escondida de la aldea escondida entre las hojas ijjjjjj **

_(F obaa-chan necesitaba aire) _**con tu madre? **_( L De ahí que su madre nunca se halla visto en el anime, esta bien escondida XD)_

**AHHH… UO.O etto… es que iba yo para la casa de mi madre y me**

**encontre con un gato negro, tuve que rodear por la montaña escondida de konoha, entonces me encontre a una obaa-chan escondida ¿ore? Digo a una viejecita con mucho equipaje…**

**Urusai! Eso es mentira kakashi.**

**-Mmm… ésta bien es que… mi madre está tan bien escondida que no la encontre u.u **

**- Ahh como sea, ven sientate seras juez con nosotras.**

_**(Inner kakashi: Que mala suerte tengo, primero un trío de locas me persigue y espían todo el día, HASTA CUANDO ESTOY CON IRUKA u.u, Gai me gano en una puesta y ahora no me dejan participar en el concurso y eso que llegue temprano TT_TT).**_

Pobre kakashi se veía triste, pero no te preocupes kakashi que Frida esta por ahi y te consolara n_n _(F kyaaa, kakashi amor espera que voy por ti^_^) (L hadit eso sonó feo ¬-¬) (H lo se^_^)_

-**¡¡¡AAAAA!!!! Ya hasta escucho la voz de las autoras y eso que esto es un fic!!**

Listo hasta aquí les dejamos muy pronto la continuación, no sean malos y dejen algún comentario y tal vez pongamos lemmon en los próximos capítulos, y espero que Frida y Lucy no me maten por haberle hecho algunos cambios al fic.


	2. ¡Tenemos un ganador! Itachi ganon

Como Kakashi sufrió una crisis psicótica, destructiva, depresiva por escuchar nuestras voces en el capitulo anterior, decidimos por el bien de Konoha y de sus fuerzas militares, ósea sus ninjas, no aparecer más en este bello ItaNaruSasu, por lo menos en este capitulo XD. Gracias por esos dos reviews en el capitulo pasado, aunque sean cortitos nos inspiran, sentimos que hay alguien por quien escribir así que por favor si te gusta este capitulo dejanos uno estaremos muuuuuuuuuuuy agradecidas y muuuuuuuuuuy inspiradas para el lemon:D…

**ACLARACIONES**

Naruto y sus compañeros no son nuestros son de Masashi Kishimoto, ah! y lo que canta Hidan es una canción popular.

(_L bla, bla_ ) comentarios de Lucy

(_F bla, bla_) comentarios de Frida

(_H bla, bla_) comentarios de Hadit

**-bla, bla, bla** diálogos

_Ahooo, ahooo_ cambio de escena

_-Que mala suerte tengo, primero un trío de locas me persigue y espían todo el día, Gai me gano en una puesta y ahora no me dejan participar en el concurso y eso que llegue temprano TT_TT_

_Pobre kakashi se veía triste, pero no te preocupes kakashi que Frida esta por aHi y te consolara n.n (F kyaaa, kakashi amor espera que voy por ti^_^) (L hadit eso sonó feo ¬-¬) (H lo se^_^)_

_-¡¡¡AAAAA!!!! Ya hasta escucho la voz de las autoras y eso que esto es un fic!!_

Kakashi se ha resignado a ser juez, está bien, lo obligaron, pobrecito, tan lindo que se habría visto de Sasuke. _(F. coff.. digo, que no se note que yo soy la narradora.)_

Los jueces checan los requisitos-lineamientos para ser el reemplazo de Sasuke; escritos por Naruto.

_Parecido a Sasuke._

_Actitud emo-bengador (emo-teme)_

_Amor secreto por Naruto_

_Un poco masoquista._

_Este dispuesto a ser uke._

_Que le gusten los tuberculos de puebla (chiles poblanos)._

_Que no me obligue a comer berduras_

**QUE SEPA ASER RAMEN**

_**(Kakashi inner: T_T yo se hacer Ramen, pero que ortografía tiene Naruto).**_

Todos los aspirantes que se pudieron congregar a un día del concurso (Sí, fue un concurso Express) están en el "camerino" si es que se le puede llamar así, a un pequeño cuarto de 2m x 2.5m con dos tocadores dados al catre a más no poder y con apariencia de baño de gasolinera de esos que se encuentran en medio de la nada en la carretera libre que lleva a ojuelos (¿Sabe alguien donde narices queda eso?, creo que ni Jashin-sama sabe), bueno ustedes saben de esos en los que los espejos están salpicados de sabrá Jashin-sama que cosas, los foquitos que rodean los espejos estaban rotos y solo había dos que "servían" uno no prendía y el otro parpadeaba, al pobre de Hidan le dio un infarto cuando vio los espejos rotos, gracias a su Jashin que es inmortal no se murió pero eso no le quito las ganas para hechar unas cuantas maldiciones a los impuros que destrozaron los amados espejos y hacer un ritual para purificar el "alma" del camerino con unas ramas de quelite* y cilantro, caldo de ajo y sus cantos gregorianos.

**-AMMMYAYAYAYOITAMTATAMTAYAYA!!!**

**-Hidan hijo de tú%#|"/#º% Jashin, ¿Tienes idea de cuanto cuesta el kilo de ajo en estos tiempos? ¡¡Dejé empeñado el corazón del primer Hokage por los ajos que machacaste!!**

**-¡¡¡AAAAAHH!!! Y esos eran los ajos para la medicina de Itachi-san.**

**-Kisame-chan no debe preocupar por los ajos, a Tobi parecer que Itachi-chan estar muy feliz por no tener que tomar la medicina de ajo.**

**-¿Tobi, tú que haces aquí?**

**-Tobi no saber que hacer aquí, ¿Kisame-chan saber que hacer Tobi aquí?**

**-Tobi, deja de hacer tanto escándalo, no vez que estoy enfrente del espejo**

**-¿Itachi-chan poder verse en ese espejo?, puaj**

**-Claro Tobi, el sharingan de mi Itachi-san puede ver mas allá de lo que mis ojos o tu ojos pueden ver, además son pocas las cosas que pueden hacer feliz a un Uchiha y todas vienen en el manual escondido de "como hace feliz a un Uchiha", vamos Tobi toma nota uno nunca sabe cuando se pueden necesitar estos practicos consejos, bien me lo decía mi madre …**

**-¡Wow Kisame-chan si tener mama!**

**-Claro Tobi, pero ella esta tomando el té con la mama de Kakashi-san, pero de las cosas que hacen feliz a un Uchiha son: numero uno: matar a su familia **_(H-por favor Jashin-sama, que Lucy no lea esto ultimo o me regañara y nos contara la verdadera historia de Itachi, no tienen una idea de cuantos spoilers puede soltar esa mujer en menos de dos minutos, luego Frida gritara y yo... F.- ¿No que no saldriamos en este capitulo? H.-Lo siento jejeje me salió mi lado religioso. F.-Ya vámonos Hadit, por cierto ¿Que es ese ruido? H.- Hi Frida-sensei ^_^ puedes seguir Kisame)_

**-Cosa numero dos: verse en un espejo, cosa numero tres: siempre ser sem…**

**-Detente Kisame, no se si has notado que Tobi todavía es muy joven, inocente, puro, casto, tierno e inocente **_(L.- coff, coff si claro y a mi no me llaman la ero-senin)_

**Como para saber las "cosas" que hacen tan feliz a un Uchiha y los psicólogos y psiquiatras son muy caros, créeme ya no tengo suficientes corazones que empeñar como pagarlos e Itachi se quedaría sin ajos para su medicina.**

**-¡¡¡NOOOO!!!, ya entendí Kakuzu, lo siento Tobi nuestra platica se pospondrá por lo menos unos 100 añitos, en serio lo siento, pero mi Itachi-san necesita su medicina- habló Kisame.**

Mientras Tobi recibía su platica informativa de "Cómo hacer feliz a un Uchiha" Hidan se encontraba realmente feliz con su ritual.

**-ammtatatayayaya, tumba la catumba la catumbaalaa**

**Cuando el reloj marca la una Jashin-sama sale de su tumba**

**Tumba la catumba la catumbaalaa**

**Cuando el reloj marca las dos Jashin-sama tiene mucha tos**

**Tumba la catumba la catumbaalaa**

**Cuando el reloj marca las tres Jashin-sama se limpia los pies**

**Tumba la catumba la catumbaalaa**

**Cuando el reloj marca las cuatro Jashin-sama mira su retrato**

**Tumba la catumba la catumbaalaa**

**Cuando el reloj marca las cinco Jashin-sama va al circo**

**Tumba la catumba la catumbaalaa**

**Cuando el reloj marca las seis Jashin-sama juega ajedrez**

**Tumba la catumba la catumbaalaa**

_(H.-Kyaaaa, Hidan es una monada con su dios ya hasta lleva dos sacrificios a Jashin… Ahhhh, que alguien lo detenga nos va a dejar sin participantes, ¡HIDAN DETENTE POR AMOR A JASHIN!)_

**-¡¡¡#¬·%&/!#€~·$/" QUIEN FUE EL #(·!·$&/¬#¬ IMPURO QUE A INTERRUMPIDO MI RITUAL!!!**

**-¡¡¡¡¡¡NO DEJES QUE NADIE APAGUE LA LLAMA DE TU JUVENTUD, MUCHO MENOS UNA LOCA VOZ QUE RESUENA POR EL CAMERINO ESCONDIDO DE LA JUVENTUD, MEJOR QUE SE ESCUCHE ESA BONITA CANCION QUE CANTABAS, SE NOTA QUE EN ESE TAL JASHIN ARDE LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD, IOSHHH!!!!!!**

**-¡¡NOOO!! Por **_**pi,pi,pi **__(H.- lo siento se me acabaron los signos) _**Jashin-sama, no me hagas esto, por la **_**pipipipipi de pippipipi, **_**el tipo de las mallas verdes ¡¡noooo!!! Está bien terminaré mi ritual aunque me cueste la vida**

**Cuando el reloj marca las siete Jashin-sama afila su machete**

**Tumba la catumba la catumbaalaa**

**Cuando el reloj marca las ocho Jashin-sama se come su biscocho**

**Tumba la catumba la catumbaalaa**

**Cuando el reloj marca las nueve a Jashin-sama todo se le mueve**

**Tumba la catumba la catumbaalaa**

**Cuando el reloj marca las diez Jashin-sama cuenta en ingles**

**Tumba la catumba la catumbaalaa**

**Cuando el reloj marca las once Jashin-sama se toma su ponche**

**Tumba la catumba la catumbaalaa**

**Cuando el reloj marca las dose Jashin-sama se mete a su tumba**

**Tumba la catumba la catumbaalaa**

**-TUMBA LA CATUMBA HIDAN ES MARICA-** murmura Kakuzu.

**-¡TÚ, piipiipiipiipiipiipiipiipiipiipiipiipiipiipiipiipii! (**_F.- que grosero salio el niño)_

**-Disculpen creo que esta sonando la alarma del Ita-movil.**

**-¡Tú Pippi Kakuzu, eres un piipiipiipiipii de piipiipiipii!**

**-Ah, es el compañero de Kakuzu…hey tu niñato de cabello rojo y sin cejas deja de mirarte en ****MI **** espejo.**

**-Soy Sabaku no Gaaaaara y tengo que pintar mis ojeras o de lo contrario todo el mundo se dará cuenta de que no tengo cejas.**

**-Y yo soy Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha y tengo que remarcar mis ojeras**

**-Gaaara: ……**

**-Itachi: ……**

**-Gaaara: ……**

**-Itachi: ……**

**-Gaaara: ……**

**-Itachi: ……**

**-Gaaara: ……**

**-Itachi: ……**

**-Espejo: ……**

_Ahooooooo, ahoooooooo_

**- LA HOKAGE DE KONOHA HA INAUGURADO "EL CONCURSO DE NARUTO, en busca de un nuevo Sasuke" QUE PAAAAASE EL PRIMER CONCURSANTE **(al estilo Laura en America)

"El" primero en pasar es Hinata disfrazada de Neji _(F.- creo que es mas que obvio por que entro)_

**-Yo…etto, etto… Tsunade-sama yo… quiero ser Sasuke por que …**

**-Hinata, sabemos que eres tú, aunque traigas la peluca de Rapunsell, estilo Neji**

**-…Yo, etto etto…**

**-A Naruto no le gustan las mujeres… digo… a Naruto y a mi nos gustaría que el reemplazo de Sasuke fuera un chico, tú sabes para mantener la media de tres hombres y una mujer por equipo.**

**-sniff, sniff, ****Naruto-kuuun sniff, sniff, sniff.**

**-¿Fue lo que dije o la faja te está matando?**

Y a petición de Frida no daremos los detalles de los otros participantes, las verdades obscenas de Kakashi, los constantes sangrados nasales de Ino y la demencia de Tsunade gracias al sake, sin olvidar la aterradora participación de Gai-sensei quien fue inmediatamente removido de escena y pasaremos al que en realidad nos importa.

**-El ultimo participante es Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha-ttebayo!!**

Itachi entra en escena, activa y desactiva su sharingan y justo después da un respingo igualito a Sasuke, Naruto y Lucy sufren una hemorragia nasal.

**-¡¡¡ESE, ESE MERO, EL ES EL QUE BUSCABA, ESE ES EL QUE QUIERO… DIGO QUIERO QUE ESE SEA EL REEMPLAZO DE SASUKE – TTEBAYO!!!**

**-Esta bien, de ahora en adelante serás parte del equipo siete, ademas recibirás completamente gratis una chequera de cupones de descuento para el "Súper-konohamarket escondido" y una ración vitalicia de Ramen por día, por favor, Shikamaru pásame la chequera, el paquete de Ramen de hoy y el contrato.**

**-Mendokuse, que flojera, esto esta más aburrido que tres horas en el laboratorio de Técnica instrumental, seguidas de dos horas de Química Orgánica en una tarde calurosa.**

**-Ahh si, y Shikamaru está reemplazando a Sakura en tú nuevo equipo Itachi**

**-Sí, que problemático**

**-Tsunade-sama y… ¿Podríamos cambiar el Ramen por ajos?**

**-No Kisame, ¿Que no te dijo Kakuzu cuanto cuestan los ajos en estos tiempos?, están mas caros que el azúcar por eso subiremos los impuestos, de cualquier manera, Itachi tienes lo que resta del día para conocer "íntimamente" a tus nuevos compañeros de equipo. (Haciéndole ojitos a Naruto).**

**-Mendokuse, yo los dejo, tengo una tarea de Espectrofotometría que hacer.**

**-Tsunade-linda esta segura que no podemos cambiar el Ramen por ajos.**

**-¡¡¡QUE NOOOO!!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

LEMON! LEMON! , Si Frida para el próximo capitulo seguro habrá lemon, ya que tu lo estas escribiendo, ¡VAMOS PRESIONATE! En este capitulo Lucy no estuvo muy presente pues a Uli se le ocurrió pasar cuando Lucy andaba en su fase acosadora y pues ustedes ya sabrán se la paso acosando al pobre, ¡VAMOS ULI, CORRE YO SE QUE TU PUEDES TU MADRE TE APOYA!, bueno hasta el próximo capitulo, ¿Algún review, aunque sea chiquito?:D

XOXO:Frida, Hadit, Lucy


	3. Yo, tiburón

**EL REMPLAZO DE SASUKE**

¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR QUIEN SE DA EL TIEMPO DE DEJARNOS UN REVIEW!!

Bueno aquí esta este la tercera parte del fic y es el capitulo más largo hasta ahora, todo gracias a el sal de uvas XD.

Disculpen la tardanza pero ustedes saben como son los maestros, a todos se les ocurre que debemos juntar 1500 botellas de plástico cada uno, dejar trabajos al mismo tiempo y poner los exámenes más difíciles que los exámenes chunin, lo cual es una motivación para Frida ya que se imagina que algún día Sasuke la visite, ella le enseñe trigonometría y le va a decir "Tú sabrás saltar de árbol en árbol pero yo se trigonometría, ja y si quiero puedo contestar correctamente el examen chunin escrito y sin sharinguear(copiar), ja". El próximo capitulo va a tardar más de lo que quisiéramos pero ya se acercan los exámenes y luego vacaciones, sean pacientes. Leed y sed felices.

**ACLARACIONES**

Naruto y de mas personajes no son nuestros son de Masashi Kishimoto, TT_TT

(_L bla, bla_) comentarios de Lucy

(_F bla, bla_) comentarios de Frida

(_H bla, bla_) comentarios de Hadit osease yo

**-bla, bla, bla** diálogos

***************** Inicio de capitulo

_Ahoooo ahooo… _Cambio de escena

Texto común: Narración

ITANARU – SASUNARU yiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!

No tenemos nada en contra de la química orgánica al contrario es de lo que más gusta, lo que nos choca es el horario :(.

* * *

**-Tsunade-linda esta segura que no podemos cambiar el Ramen por ajos.**

**-¡¡¡QUE NOOOO!!!**

_Ahooo ahooo ahooo ahooo._

Ya era medio día, los pájaros cantan, el sol brilla, Hidan sigue matando gente, es un bello día, el estrés y susto del concurso han quedado atrás pero hay algo que ni el mejor psiquiatra ni chaman les podrá quitar, el susto que les hizo pasar Kisame… aun así al parecer ya todos están disfrutando de este buen día y más Naruto e Itachi que hablan animadamente…esta bien, Naruto gritando, moviendo las manos como desesperado junto a Itachi que como siempre está con pose de tío guay, asiente de vez en cuando, lo que nadie sabe es lo que tiene planeado este picarón para el inocente kitzune.

**-Todavía** **no me creo que estés aquí Itachi-ttebayo.**

**-¿En serio?**

**-Claro, pero hay algo que no entiendo. **

**-¿Qué?**

**-¡¿Por qué dicen que el ramen instantáneo es instantáneo si tienes que esperar los tres minutos más largos de tú vida cada vez que quieres comerlo-ttebayo?!**

**-No me digas.**

**-Ya te dije, ni modo, por cierto ¿Si te pido por favor me dirías Usurotonkashi, dobe o algo por el estilo de vez en cuando?-ttebayo.**

**-…**

**-Es que me recuerdas mucho a Sasuke-teme, con tus bellos ojos fríos y negros, negros más negros que el chapopote, tu pose de "soy la persona más cool del planeta que ni el viento me mueve un cabello sin que me vea sexy", pero no es lo mismo sin el "teme" **–Dijo Naru imitando a los Uchiha— **Además me costó mucho trabajo convencer a la obaa-chan para que me dejara hacer el concurso-ttebayo.**

**-Primero ¿Por qué llegas tan lejos por mi hermano?**

**-Je, je si que eres directo-ttebayo.**

**-…**

**-Pues todo en el me gustaba, casi tanto como me gusta el ramen, su silencio y desprecio, también su actitud de amargado era como si todo el día estuviera chupando un limón, pero en ocasiones era dulce, yo diría que lo nuestro era como los fruti lupis-ttebayo.**

**-… ¿Froot loops?...**

**-Si-ttebayo, dulces, empalagosos, caros y al final te dejan la boca escaldada, pero no los puedes dejar de comer.**

**-Al parecer Sasuke si pudo dejar de comerlos**

**-buaaaa, buaaa : ( se fue con Orochimaru wa sniff… bueno, que se le va a hacer, pero tu estás aquí, ¿Me ayudarás a olvidarlo?**

**-Estoy aquí para lo que se te apetezca.**

**-Y… ¿En que más te pareces a Sasuke?**—se muerde su boquita de zorrito… por que le dió comezón—.

**-¿Por qué no lo averiguas, en la práctica?**

**-…Etto, etto… ¿práctica?** –Naruto no entendió—.

Itachi se sentía encantado, aquel niño le estaba coqueteando, sabía que su hermano era un baka, pero cambiar a el rubio por cualquier cosa _(F.-dígase serpiente albina de Orochimaru)_ eso era algo que ni la persona con el cerebro más diminuto haría, pensándolo bien dudaba de la existencia del cerebro de Sasuke.

Se acerco perversamente a la cara de Naru queriendo devorar esos pequeños labios rosados que desde que tenía memoria había querido probar, el pequeño kitsune retrocedió lo que el banco y su incomoda posición ante Itachi le permitieron, y entonces, después de una lucha por lo inevitable, Itachi quedó encima de él, se le había acercado tanto que sus respiraciones se mezclaban mareando al inocente de Naru "Inner Naruto _si, si, si, ya se me hizo-ttebayo… no, no, no es demasiado pronto-ttebayo… pero..." _

En ese preciso momento Kakashi pasa leyendo su icha icha, se detiene, ve a Naru en esa posición tan comprometedora y con la cara más roja que un chile pimiento _**(inner Kakashi: waa yo quisiera estar en el lugar de Itachi o en el de Naruto :'(… bueno ¿donde quedó Iruka?) **_ Y se va caminando, tal y como llego y nadie se dio cuenta_ (H.-como diría Jaime Mausan: y naadieee dijo nadaaa)_

Para deleite de Naruto _(H.-y de Lucy _¬.¬) una ráfaga helada jugueteó con los mechones negros que caían sensualmente sobre la cara de Itachi haciendo que el olor que emanaba de esos mechones azabaches llegara hasta él, acariciándolo y robándole la poca cordura que le quedaba, sintió como los bellos de su espalda se erizaron uno a uno, era tan placentero el simple hecho de tener cerca a ese ser tan perfecto que ya no pensaba claramente, estaba cayendo en los encantos de Itachi, sin previo aviso, un ruido le saco de su ensoñación, los matorrales se movían espeluznantemente, trataron de ignorar ese ruido y seguir con su asunto, entonces una parvada de pájaros salio volando despavorida de los arbustos, se escucha un búho ulular _(L.- ¿pero si es medio día?)_ y una sombra escondida, grande y tenebrosa se acerca rápidamente desde lo más profundo del bosque escondido de Konoha.

**-ITACHII-SAAAN**

Ese fue un grito de ultratumba seguido de un agudo grito de chica.

**-Que bueno que te encuentro Itachi-san –**habla como señora arguendera y mira a Naruto— **o ya veo estas conociendo "más" a Naru-chan.**

Seguían en una posición comprometedora así que rápido se sentaron bien, Itachi se sacudió su capa y Naruto se despeino y se oculto detrás de Itachi

**-¿Qué te trae por acá Kisame?**

**-¡Ay! pero cuanta alegría por tu parte Itachi-san, mira que te he conseguido tu medicina, tómatela.**

**-Tsk.**

**-No me hagas caras Itachi-san mira que para comprar los ajos tuve que pedirle dinero prestado a las autoras de este fic.**

_(L,H,F.- ¿Qué le habremos pedido a cambio? kukuku)_

**-¿Y que empeñaste ésta vez?**

**-Que susto Zetzu, ¿Cuánto llevas aquí?**

**-Lo suficiente para saber que fuiste capas de pedirle dinero a las locas y otras cosas más.**

Naruto se sonrojó e Itachi volteo a otro lado.

**-Bueno, a cambio del dinero deje que me metieran a un espectrofotómetro.**

**-Que miedo-ttebayo.**

**-Lo se, pero viendo el lado positivo ya se porque soy azul y conseguí la medicina de Itachi-san.**

Nuestro tiburón favorito muestra un frasquito de dudosa procedencia, espesa, gris, con grumos, unos cuantos cabellos, uñas y sabrá Jashin-sama que más que cuando lo destapó un tufo a ajo cocido y otras porquerías inundo el lugar. (_H.- ya ni mis comidas snif, snif, y eso que hasta mi mamá se la comió para no hacerme sentir mal, pero de todas maneras tiro lo que sobró, snif, snif.)_

**-No pienso tomar eso Kisame.**

**-¿Ah, no?,… ¡Mira, un espejo!**

**-¿Dónde?**

Aprovechando el descuido de Itachi le mete el frasquito en la boca haciendo que se lo tomara, el pobre sintió como si su intestino grueso se comiera a su intestino delgado y luego quiso vomitar hasta las solitarias, se sujeto el abdomen queriendo mantener su estomago en su sitio, el sharingan se le activaba y desactivaba, como semáforo descompuesto y al final se sentó como si nada _(F.- típico en un Uchiha),_ mientras Naruto se aterraba a su lado.

**-¿Tu también quieres, Naru-chan?**

**-…no… yo…etto, etto… ¡Itachi el tiburón azul me quiere comer!**

**-Tranquilo, hoy no te quiero comer jajaja…mmm…pensándolo mejor tal vez te corte una pierna o dos, ¡No!, y si mejor robo toda tu ropa y un mechón de tu cabello y lo subasto por Internet…no, sabes creo que me pagarían más por fotos tuyas con Itachi-san y así podría comprar ajos, para la medicina de Itachi-san…si, si, si eso haré, ven Zetzu necesito que me prestes tú cámara.**

**-¿Cuál?**

**-Esa que traes hay.**

**-¿Cuál?**

**-¡No Zetzu no te la comas! Bueno algo tenías que comer, acompáñame necesitamos formas de conseguir dinero, ¿me prestas tu celular?**

**-Kisame creo que Kakuzu estaría orgulloso de ti**

**-Lo estoy Zetzu, lo estoy.**

**-¡¡Iosh esa es la llama de la juventud!!**

**-¡Hi Gai-sensei!...no Gai-sensei ¿Por qué se levantó no ve que se puede lastimar y que el tipo de la piel azul esta ahí?**

**-Bueno Zetzu, ¿Podrías irte adelantando?, tengo asuntos pendientes aquí con el tío de les mallas verdes**—agregó Kisame seductoramente mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Gai-sensei quien al sentir el rose se estremeció de pies a cabeza y se puso pálido, pálido, incluso se podría decir que mas pálido que Orochimaru—** ¿Qué opinas amigo le seguimos con nuestro asuntito pendiente?**

**-¡Animo Gai-sensei usted puede!**

**-¿Ino-san, por que ellos tener miedo a Kisame-chan?**

**-Antes que nada ¡Escondan las flores!**

**-…Tobi seguir sin entender…**

**-Es que no has visto-ttebayo.**

**-Tobi sentirse frustrado, Tobi si haber visto a Kisame antes.**

**-No Tobi, es que en serio no viste-ttebayo.**

_(H.-al parecer toda Konoha estaba espiando la conversación "privada" de Itachi y Naruto. L.-te doy la razón… ¿Es Tayuya la que le esta gritando a Hidan?0.o. F.-Si pero ¿Por qué nadie le explica al pobre de Tobi, que no ven su tierna carita haciendo un puchero? Eso me parte mi corazoncito de pollo. H.-Nop, pero no os preocupéis.)_

** BACK.-**

**-El siguiente aspirante es Hoshigaki Kisame-ttebayo.**

**Entra kisame blandiendo su gran samehada como si estuviera peleando con alguien invisible destruyendo la mitad de la decoración cortesía de la "Florería Yamanaka".**

**-¡Noooo! Mis flores, snif, snif.**

**Kisame, querido…hip, hip, yo te quiero mucho hip, ahora dime como te llamas cariño.**

**-Hoshigaki Kisame.**

**-Mucho gusto Kisame…hip, hip… yo soy Tsunade la Hokage de este pueblucho…hip…y dime cariño que te trae por estos Lares escondidos.**

_(F.-Kakashi, gatito"grrr" ¿podrías esconderle el sake a Tsunade?)_

**-¡¡Noooo, El sake no!!**

**-¡Ahhh! Las voces han regresado otra vez**

**-Ya que Tsunade y Kakashi están en posición fetal una abrazando el sake y otro… ¿a caso es un delfín de peluche?...en fin, yo haré las preguntas al asesino de flores. ¿A que te dedicas?**

**-Soy criminal.**

**-Muy bien y dime ¿Cuáles son tus hobbies?**

**-¡Ah! pues cortar en pedacitos a la gente y cocinarla en ceviche y así ganar dinero, hacer malabares en los semáforos y así ganar dinero, cantar en los camiones y así ganar dinero, vender tacos de perro y así ganar dinero, estafar por celular y así ganar dinero, secuestrar unos cuantos mexicanos y así ganar dinero, me metería de diputado mexicano y así ganar dinero, pero no me gustaría rebajarme tanto... aunque ganan buen dinero, pero creo que sería mas honesto hacer streapteas por Webcam…**

**-¡Iush, ahora mi llama de la juventud arde con una pasión desmedida, ¡hey! amigo que hace que la llama de la juventud de los demás arda con pasión, locura y desenfreno, ¿Cuál es tu correo?!**

**-¡Ah! pues es…**

**-Un momento Kisame, aprovechando que las voces de mi cabeza se han calmado un poco, respóndeme ¿Para qué realizas todas esas actividades?**

**-Pues elemental mi querido Kakashi, para ganar dinero, y comprarle ajos a mi Itachi-san.**

**-¿Pero que no era Kakuzu el obsesionado con el dinero?**

**-Lo soy Kakashi, lo soy.**

**-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por Itachi?**

**-…**

**-Al parecer tú a él no le importas mucho ya que ha entrado a un concurso en el que tiene más probabilidades de ganar que el mismo Sasuke y donde se compite para ser el compañero sentimental y sexual de un niñato berrinchudo y con ojos de niña…digo para ser el reemplazo de Sasuke.**

**-Que no soy un niñato berrinchudo **–y hace pataleta XD—** y mucho menos tengo ojos de niña. **–Pucheros made in Naruto—

Kisame captó la idea de kakashi, se enfureció, apretó los puños, miró a ambos lados con los ojos entrecerrados**.**

**-¡Ah! pero ya vera cuando lo vea, le esconderé todos sus preciados espejos.**

Entonces Kakashi se pone de pie, toma un plumón y comienza a gritar.

**-Que pase Itachi el infiel abandona tiburones.**

**-¡Que no soy un tiburón!**

_(L.-No me digan que no vieron Laura en América ¬.¬ que acaso no tuvieron infancia, y por culpa de las autoras de este fic Kakashi tiene un segundo pasatiempo, ¿ya se imaginaran cual es no? Ver laura en América)_

Itachi es arrojado desde algún lugar del público.

Para fortuna de Itachi, Jiroubo (Sí, Jiroubo, Shino y Guren son los guardaespaldas del programa) sostenía a un agitado kisame que quería golpearlo.

**-Calmaaadoo Kiisame, que aquí en mi prograama "Kakashi en konoha" te haremos justiciaa y te daremos un carrito sanwichero.**

**-Pero es que señorito Kakashi, yo lo quieero mucho.**

**-A ver Kisame cuéntanos tu historia.**

**-sniff, sniff, bueno sho lo conocí en una poyada, digo en la poshada de Akatsuki, y desde aquel momento fuimos pareja.**

**-¿Pareja? ¿En que sentido?**

**-Pues pareja en Akatsuki, trabajamos en binas pa´ que entiendas, pero ya entendí solo me quiere por mi escultural cuerpo, snif, snif, pero me las van a pagar, me las va a pagar el sexy, escultural, Papacito, chulo de Itachi sin olvidar a ese violable y tierno güero que tampoco esta tan feo viéndolo mejor.**

**-¿Y, su relación no afecta a terceros?**

**-Soló somos compañeros en una organización delictiva y entre nosotros no existe alguna relación que no sea la del trabajo-**se defendió itachi.

**-¡¡Ahhhh!! Mira tu, ahora resulta que a Chuchita la bolsearon y lo niegas todo, pero que ciego fuí…pero ahora si te parto en pedacitos…**

**Alguien detiene a Kisame en su asiento por los hombros.**

**-… ¿Pero que#()&/#?**

**-Tu gigantón azul, ¿Te quieres calmar? Que hay gente que intenta hacer bien su trabajo, así que no te hagas el difícil.**

**-¿Te conozco?**

**-¡No, ni yo a ti, pero el punto es que me estas haciendo difícil el trabajo, eso me pone de malas y después mi pequeño y amado Yuukimaru se angustia y si te metes con MI Yuukimaru te parto tú madre!**

En algún lugar escondido de la sala escondida en la casa escondida de la mamá escondida de Kakashi.

**-¿Y a mi por qué? Yo no tengo la culpa de que mi pequeño y de bello color azul hijo haga enojar a la pedófila esa que hace de guarura ¿verdad?**

**-Tienes razón…pero mejor dame un besito.**

**-Coff, coff…en publico no…coff, coff.**

**-¿Cuál publico?...emm…etto, etto… ¿No se ve adorable mi Kakashito de conductor?**

**-Si, se ve adorable… ¿más té?**

De regreso en el foro escondido.

**-Muy bien, ¿en qué nos quedamos?...ah si, creo que necesitamos la opinión externa de alguien que conviva con ustedes, alguien que sepa todo de ustedes hasta sus más obscuros secretos y ese alguien es la vieja vecina chismosa de la casa escondida de enfrente, ¡Que pase la vieja vecina chismosa de la casa de en frente!**

**-crii, crii, crii.**

**-Mmm, lo siento, se me escapo un grillo.**

**-…Shino cariño…hip, hip… ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no traigas tus insectos al trabajo?...hip…y hablando de insectos rastreros, ¿Dónde esta la vieja vecina chismosa de la casa de enfrente?**

**-Tobi estar feliz de anunciar que Hidan-chan haber matado a la viejecita.**

**-¡Hidan, ¿no habrías podido esperar hasta el final del programa para matar a la vieja esa?!**

**-por una €#"$%&/\ que no, esa €#"$%&/\ vieja de su €#"$%&/\ sabia demasiadas cosas, me deberían estar agradecidos bola de impuros, ateos y malagradecidos.**

**-Bueno ya que…en ese caso… ¡QUE PASE HIDAN, EL MATA VIEJITAS!**

**-¡¿QUEEEE?! Por mis €#"$%&/\, ¿AHORA RESULTA QUE YO SOY EL MATA VIEJITAS, y tú tampoco me vayas a salir con que a Chuchita la bolsearon que te parto tú madre!**

En algún lugar escondido de la sala escondido de la casa escondida de la mama escondida de Kakashi.

**-Tsk, ¿Pues qué se traen con nosotras?**

De regreso al estudio escondido.

**-¿Pero que ¬€#¬"$%&/\, quien ¬€#¬"$%&/\ me está abrazando? Tú gordo de mierda suéltame por una ¬€#¬"$%&/\ que te ¬€#¬"$%&/\!**

**-Pero que vocabulario tan indecente es ese. Ese no es el vocabulario de un jovencito como usted, me recuerdas a alguien, en fin ¿Podrías ser tan amable de tomar tu asiento, Por favor?**

**-Gracias Jiroubo.**

**-Fue un placer Kakashi.**

**-¿Y por que ¬€#¬"$%&/\, me pasaste al frente?**

**-Necesitábamos la opinión externa de la vieja vecina chismosa de la casa de en frente y ya que tu la mataste…**

**-¿Quieres mi opinión? Bien pues Kakashi no puedes andar por la vida metiéndote en la vida sexual de los demás y eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por el momento que tenemos que ir a grabar a Konan, Nagato y todos sus Pein en una orgía de la que "NO ESTAMOS ENTERADOS" terminemos esto de una ¬€#¬"$%&/\ buena vez… ¿Por qué no pasas a la rubia manzana oxigenada de la discordia?**

**-Ok, ¡QUE PASE EL TIERNO Y REVIOLABLE NIÑATO BERRINCHUDO CON OJOS DE NIÑA!**

**-¡Que no soy un niñato berrinchudo y para su información mi color de cabello es natural **–pucheros—** Que no, no, no, no y no **–dijo mientras azotaba el piso con su pie una y otra vez—

**-Si, nene lo que digas.**

**-Naruto-sama para ti-ttebayo.**

**-Mmm, sabes si me das la oportunidad de llenar ese cálido, bello, estrecho y deseable vacío que dejo el teme de Sasuke, tú me dices papi y yo te digo vaquero o como sea que se te antoje ¿Ne, que dices a eso?**—dijo Kakashi mientras se acercaba insinuantemente a Naruto y le daba una nalgadita y un apretón—**mira que te daré tanto placer que hasta olvidaras tú nombre **_(F. SIIII YO QUIEROOOOOO)._

En eso Itachi se levanta de su asiento con el sharingan activado y levanta a Naruto de la solapa de la chamarra arrebatándolo de las garras de Kakashi, Estuvo a punto de hacerle un amaterasu si no fuera por que los insectos de Shino se interpusieron.

**-Lo siento Itachi, pero es mi trabajo detenerte.**

**-Entiendo, pero dejaré bien claro que si alguien se atreve a ponerle un dedo a MI bello Kitsune, si quiera a acercársele un poco, se las vera conmigo.**

**-Todos tragaron en seco, la única que no parece asustada si no todo lo contrario, hasta se podría decir que contenta es Ino que aplaude y chifla.**

**-¡Fiu, fiu, fiu, arriba el ItaNaru!**

**-¡¡¡IOSH, ESA ES LA LLAMA DEL AMOR, HAN HECHO QUE MI LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ARDA ASI QUE DARE MIL OCHOMIL VUELTAS AL ESTUDIO ANTES DE QUE SE ACABE EL PROGRAMA, IOSH!!!**

**-¡HAI, GAI-SENSEI!**

**-Esto es el colmo, Itachi-san, TÚ con trabajos me respondes con un "tsk" o un "hmph", ni siquiera te dignas a verme y con "este" hasta rompes tu usual calma y das una amenaza que da más miedo que las autoras de este fic partiéndole la cabeza a un pollito y riendo maniáticamente, yo quiero saber que les da, ¿Toloache o que? Que comparta la receta que no sea tan egoísta, yo, yo, yo y no hablo de la compañía de teléfonos, yo que me estrujo el cerebro, tanto que casi me da plasmolisis cerebral y me desvivo trabajando para ganar dinero y poder comprar TUS ajos, para TÚ beneficio, TUYO y de nadie más, no me merezco nada, no se como puedes ser tan egoísta, ni siquiera te dignas a dedicarme un pensamiento, a mi o a todo ese esfuerzo, todo ese enorme empeño y dedicación que te dedico y todo ¿para qué?, para que me cambies por el primer rubio oxigenado de ojos azules con carita de uke que se te cruza en frente, hasta me sorprende que no me hayas cambiado por Dei-chan, quien se ha conservado puro y casto gracias a Tobi y a su inocencia que "siempre" está con él. **_(H.-Ja,Ja,Ja,Ja, si claro y a mi no me gusta el yaoi.)_** Bueno como sea, ya estoy harto, te demostrare que no eres la única persona que puede echarse un polvillo con el primer tonto que pase y mira que ese rubito que esta escondió en tu varonil espalda me ha dejado calientito, ¡ah! y por favor saquen a Tobi de aquí.**

**-¿Por qué Kisame-chan querer sacar a Tobi?, Tobi ser chico bueno.**

**-No Tobi, tú no debes ver esto, todavía eres muy joven, tierno, inocente, puro y casto como para ver esta clase de espectáculos y si te traumo Kakuzu no me dejara en paz.**

**-En ese caso Tobi esperar afuera, por cierto Kisame-chan ya no te enojes, recuerda "el que se enoja, engorda", ¿Deidara-sempai estar prestando atención?**

**-S-sii Tobi-hum.**

**-Nos vemos Kisame-chan.**

Kisame ya hasta está híper ventilando, mira furiosamente a todos lados desesperado y se da cuenta de que la gente ha retrocedido hasta quedar detrás de las gradas del publico todos apanicados, se desespera buscando a alguien con quien demostrar que el también podía y para la mala fortuna de Gai-sensei si se le puede llamar así, que se encontraba en su chorrocienta vuelta, resulto ser la victima de un Kisame necesitado que lo pesco en el aire y lo arrinconó contra la pared.

**-¡Ohhh, tú eres el de los stripteas por web-cam IOSH! ¿Cual es tú correo?** —dijo mientras sacaba una libretita y una pluma—**ahora si ¿Cuál es?**

**-Créeme, después de lo que te tengo planeado no necesitaras mi correo**—le hacho una mirada lasciva de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba deteniéndose unos segundos más en ciertas partes mientras se relamía los labios mientras con una mano aprisionaba los brazos de Gai sobre la cabeza de esté y con la otra iniciaba un lento recorrido desde el pecho sintiendo cada uno de los bien formados músculos, hasta detenerse en los glúteos y darles un apretón, el pobre de Gai estaba en estado de shock –**mmm no se por que no te había visto antes, ¿Cuál es tú nombre hermosura?**

**-Mmm…Maitho Gai.**

**-Muy bien Maithi, te haré mió y además lo disfrutaras como nunca.**

Dijo mientras le besaba el cuello y dejaba unas marquitas indiscretas**.**

**-¡IOSH, detente esto no es normal, yo no quiero, detente!**

**-¿Pero aquí que es normal? Nuestra existencia no es normal, mucho menos lo son nuestras preferencias.**

**-¡IOSH, DETENTE Y SACA ESA MANO DE AHÍ, QUE YO NO SOY DE ESOS.**

**-Tsk, yo te quería poner fácil el asunto, pero en vista de que te vas a hacer el difícil, no tengo más remedio que hacerte el hechizo de neptuno, pero conste que yo no quería.**

_(H.-Si aja, bueno según la última alucinación de Lucy el hechizo de Neptuno provoca que el afectado cree que está con la persona que desea.)_

**-Churi, churin, chun, flais ¡¡¡NEPTUNO dios de los mares no jutsu!!!**

Gai cae completamente en el jutsu de Kisame que lo acorrala aun más a la pared, como si eso fuera posible y ya no es necesario que sostenga las extremidades pues ha quedado inmóvil y con mirada confundida pero conforme Kisame lo acaricia parece disfrutarlo cada vez más, las caricias se vuelven salvajes y desenfrenadas hasta que llegan a ser pellizcadas y mordidas, el mayor besa y muerde como si de un rico helado se tratara con sus numerosos dientes de squalo las "sexies" mallas verdes de Gai quien en un gemido de placer se le escapa un

**-Con cuidado,… e-es mi…primera vez.**

Publico: O.O

**-¿Virgen a los cuarenta?-ttebayo.**

Publico: O.O

**-Jajajajajajajajaja Sasuke y yo tenemos dieciséis y hace como tres años… yo y él... ¡Ayy! ya me balconié.**

**-¿Guren?**

**-mmm.**

**-Podría ser tan amable de separar a esos dos, lo que están haciendo en publico no es muy agradable a la vista…pero no estoy en contra de eso, pero que lo hagan en privado, ¿Qué no se supone que esté es un programa familiar que es transmitido por toda Konoha y sus alrededores por Konoha-Galavicion y por TUTVkonoha?**

**-Na, ni madres Kakashi ¿yo por que? Sepáralos tú y si quieres y por favor no me interrumpas que esto se va a poner interesante…**

**-… ¿Shino?...**

**-¡Oh! Miren una polilla, ya regresó…espérame polilla…**

**-…Ya que…**

**-Maithi, ignóralos y no te preocupes ya me lo imaginaba, prometo que no te va a doler… bueno no mucho al principio será un piquetito, pero ¡ah! un piquetito es un piquetito y después te va a gustar.**

Trato de calmarle mientras acariciaba suave pero firmemente la espalda de éste, Gai no sabía por qué pero esa cálida mano en la espalda le confortaba incluso esa voz se le antojaba de ensueño aunque no entendía con claridad lo que le decía y mucho menos sabía de quien era ya que tenía los ojos cerrados y no los pensaba abrir en un buen rato, hasta que sintió como le elevaban las piernas para quedar sentado sobre la cintura del misterioso tipo que tenía un "pequeño gran" problemita entre las piernas, abrió los ojos de golpe y le gustó lo que vio, no lo podía creer, era su amor prohibido, estaba montado sobre su eterno amor, el que hacía que su llama de la pasión ardiera incansablemente y… se sentía más ancho de lo que aparentaba y eso hizo que el miembro de Gai reaccionara. _(H.-lo que Gai ve es una ilusión pero esta ilusión no esconde el físico ni la voz de Kisame)._

**-Ya vez como si te va a gustar.**

**-IOSHHHHH, que grande… mmm**

**-Jejeje, no puedes esperar más ¿eh, Maithi?**

Kisame sintió "la llama de su 'de ese'" subir y bajar, recorrer todo su cuerpo, Maithi su mas nueva adquisición (y la primera desde hacía mucho) era taaan varonil, este… no era guapo pero, que músculos se cargaba el wey, la primera vez que tenía entre sus brazos una anatomía tan escultural. Se le hicieron agua las branquias _( F: ¡¿qué?! es un tiburón, que no se les olvide :P) _tomó los broches de las mallas de Gai y salvajemente los desabrochó con sus colmillos, exagerando un poco, muy a su modo.

Saboreo las mallas de Gai

**-mmm… polipropileno, no espera, NYLON, **--Saboreo un poco más

**SI, Nylon, buen gusto para las telas Maithi**, **ahora, me preguntó a que sabes tu Maithi…**

Entonces comenzó a besar los pectorales de nuestro Gai-sensei, éste bufo bajito, el objeto de su pasión había encontrado su zona erógena, el lugarcito donde le daban mas "cosquillitas", Kisame sonrió "kukukuku", después de todo ese cuerpo escultural tenía una debilidad, beso la clavicula del menor haciendolo gemir más, bajo lentamente saboreando cada parte del pecho hasta llegar a esos codiciados botoncitos rosas mordisqueandolos salvajemente mientras Gai se retuerce de placer…

**-¡Mmm… ahí K-kakashi, m-máas! **

**-A-AH, ¿cómo dijo? Ah-aah me está dando, me va a dar…**

**¡¡Agarren a Kakashi-sensei, que le está dando-ttebayo!!**

**YO SE LO AGARRO**--gritó un sulfurado Iruka, lo que no sabemos es la razón, si la intempestuoasa declaración de Gai, o su autobalconeada**—¡¡D-digo, yo lo agarro, kakashito no te me caigas!!**

**G-gracias Irukito-koi. **

¡¡PLOP!! Cayó desmayado un Kakashi abatido, muchas emociones por un rato. Diagnóstico de Tsunade: le dio plasmolisis cerebral y embolia de pie.

Kisame ignoró olímpicamente la declaración de Gai y la reacción de Kakashi pues le urgía terminar lo que había comenzado, mientras seguía torturando a los pezones de Gai, con sus manos iba tanteando las piernas del otro en busca de la entrada que le daría lo que Itachi tantas veces le negó, y ahora lo haría en sus narices "para que se le quite y vea TODO lo que perdió por culpa de un 'caprichito'".

Prosiguió con las mallas que llevaba a la cintura y le estorbaban ya demasiado, pero ¡oh! sorpresa cuando vio la súper tanga mata pasiones que usaba Gai y eso no era lo peor sino que en el centro de la tanga estaba la cara de Kakashi bordada a mano y un eslogan que decía "Todo esto y más es tuyo" eso si que no lo pudo ignorar y mucho menos Kakashi que aunque se encontraba inconsciente entre los brazos de Iruka, volvió en si por un momento sola para darse cuenta desafortunadamente para su salud mental de la tanga que traía puesta Gai, cayendo inconciente nuevamente ahora con un cerebro además de plasmolizado, acalambrado.

Kisame necesito de toda su concentración para volver a lo suyo y no quedarse con las ganas, fue difícil pero lo logró.

**-¡Ya me harte, me vale que seas virgen! Agrrrr…**

Destrozo la tanga mata pasiones de Gai dejándolo en pelotas, introdujo sin contemplaciones uno de sus dedos en la no lista entrada de la bestia verde de Konoha que solto un desgarrador grito, que calentó todavía más al tiburón que sin previo aviso introdujo el segundo dedo, el cuerpo de Gai trataba de sacar los objetos extraños que lo invadían contrayéndose dándole gloria a Kisame "Por kami si así se siente con los dedos como se sentirá con..., mejor me apuro" acto seguido metió el tercer dedo moviéndolos en círculos, ¡ya! Era suficiente ahora vendría lo mejor, estrujo y levanto el cuerpo sudoroso de Gai para poder entrar de un solo golpe, el otro solo pudo pensar:

_**Inner Gai: IOSH, MI ETERNO RIVAL POR FIN ME ESTA HACIENDO CASO…**_

El squalo acomodó las piernas de la bestia verde sobre sus hombros, sin duda una buena posición para gozar por un buen rato, levantó el lindo trasero y… penetró profundo, muy profundo…

**-ERES DELICIOSO MAITHI…**

_**-Un momento ¿que esa no es la voz del tipo azul que hace straptease por web cam?...s-sii es esa voz…¡¡POR KAMI-SAMA Y LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD EL TIBURON AZUL ME QUIERE COMER, UN MOMENTO ME ESTA COMIENDO, ME LO ESTOY COMIENDO!!**_

**-mm-mm que bien Maithi, asi me gusta mas… ya dejaste de pensar en kakashi, para pensar ahora en mí… bien, dime como te gusta…**

**-¡MIRA KISAME A TU SAMEHADA LE SALIERON PATITAS Y ALLÁ VA CORRIENDO, IOSHH!**

**-¡¿Donde?!**

En el momento que Kisame se descuido Gai salio pitando, dejando atrás a una multitud en shock y según el diagnostico de Ino que estaba pasando lista;

**-¿Kisame?**

**-Insatisfecho, ¡¡QUIERO MAS!!**

**-¿Kakashi?**

**-…**

**-Con embolia de pie y un calambre en el cerebro… **

**¿Deidara, Hidan y Kakuzu?**

**-…**

**-¿Deidara, Hidan y Kakuzu?**

**-…**

**-Que raro, no están… ¿Público en general?**

**-…**

**-Aterrorizado,… ¿Naruto e Itachi?**

**-…**

**-En shock.**

**Bravo, bravo, bravo Kisame, eres el jefe, nunca se me habría ocurrido un Kisame x Gai, sin duda esté es el comienzo de una GRAN relación.**

FLASH BACK.-

**-Y ese es el por qué Kisame nos causa tanto miedo, no vaya a ser que le de otro ataque y nos vaya a utilizar, y así fue como también nos enteramos que Gai-sensei deseaba a Kakashi-sensei-ttebayo.**

**-Tobi seguir sin entender, a Tobi solo contarle la mitad del flash back.**

**-Créeme Tobi en mejor así-hum.**

**-Tobi creerle si Deidara-sempai acompañar a Tobi por un helado, Tobi invitar.**

**-¡¡¡¡ Kyaaaaaa!! Que bonito, amo el TobiDei.**

**-¿Tobi que…?**

**-TobiDei, Tobi, TobiDei, ¿puedo acompañarlos? Prometo no molestar.**

**-…-hum.**

**-Pero Tobi tener dinero para un solo helado.**

**-¡Kya!, por mi no te preocupes Tobi querido ¿siiiiiii, si quieres hasta disparo los helados?**

**-Ya que.**

**-¡Ah! Como les iba diciendo que ya comprendí que Itachi-san es solo un buen compañero de equipo al cual respeto mucho y el me respeta a mi ¿verdad Itachi-san?**

**-Hump.**

**-Ahora mi corazón ha quedado atrapado en un par de sexies, fogosas, pasionales, masticables, adorables, flexibles, enérgicas y candentes mallas verdes.**

**-¡IOSH, ESO ES LO MÁS TIERNO Y DULCE QUE ME HAN DICHO EN TODA MI JOVEN Y CORTA VIDA, ADEMAS TU ME HACES SENTIR LA ARDIENTE LLAMA DE LA PRIMAVERA DE LA JUVENTUD MUY, MUY, MUY DENTRO, IOSH!**

**-Kukukuku, eso es lo que quería oír, ¿Por qué no terminamos ese asuntillo pendiente?**

**-¡¡IOSH!!**

**-Adiós Itachi-san, Naru-chan, se cuidan, ¡No Gai!, y no has probado mi Samehada…**

Decía Kisame mientras se alejaba con su Gai-sensei

**-mmm, creo que nos han dejado "solos" otra vez.**

**-¿Y tienes donde quedarte-ttebayo?**

**-No, creo que tendré que dormir en la soledad y frialdad de este banco de jardín.**

**-No-ttebayo.**

**-¿No que?**

**-De ninguna manera dejaré que un compañero de equipo duerma solo y con frío y mucho menos en una banca de jardín-ttebayo…excepto si se trata de Sakura-chan, que en ese caso hasta la mandaría con las autoras de este fic.**

**-¿Entonces, que vas a hacer mi Naru-chan?**

**-Te daré asilo en mi casa-ttebayo.**

**-Problema solucionado, ¿vamos?**

**-Claro.**

Y así es como ésta pareja dispareja camina hacia la casa de Naruto, Itachi pensando en la jugada que haría justo cuando cierren la puerta y Naruto, pues…el va pensando en esos tres nefastos minutos que debe espera para comerse su ramen, sonriendo y revoloteando al alrededor de Itachi.

**-¿Qué es lo que más odias Itachi?**

**-La medicina con ajos que me da kisame.**

**-Uhmm, ahora que lo pienso, ¿para que es la medicina?**

**-Males de vista según Kisame.**

Entonces llegaron a la casa de Naru y el seguía hablando.

**-Fíjate que un día yo iba caminando por konoha y me encontré un…**

No pudo terminar su relato por que justo después de entrar, Itachi ya le había acorralado contra la pared.

**-mmm, vas al grano ¿eh? Itachi-san.**

**-Hmp, ¿Para que esperar más mi tonto Kitzune? **

**-jijijijji….mphmph…**

* * *

Kukukuku, perdón por cortar aquí, pero es que somos malas, no, lo que pasa es que estamos en curso de "aprenda a ser malo, hacer sufrir a la gente y poner cruces a lo maldito, impartido por la QFB. Bolio" A si que amenazas de muerte se las haremos llegar, también a quien se le ocurrió la brillante idea de juntar en el mismo día el examen de la Bolio y Ana María.

Hasta la próxima ¡Feliz Navidad(llena de YAOI, kukuku) y Año Nuevo! Si no alcanzamos a subir pronto el próximo cap, espero que les haya gustado, pliss un review por amor a Jashin :).


	4. ITACHI Y NARUTO SE CONOCEN M Á S

CAPITULO 4 ITACHI Y NARUTO SE CONOCEN " M Á S ".

¡Holaaa! Iufff… que tardadas nos vimos esta ultima vez, jeje disculpen . Pero para compensar, que creen? Por fin el tan esperado LEMON! Itachi y Naruto Ahhhh jeje XD esperamos que les guste, esta vez solo escribimos Hadit y yo (Frida :D), bueno, no más preámbulos, lean y disfruten. *¬*

**ACLARACIONES**

Naruto y sus compañeros no son nuestros, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

(_F bla, bla_) comentarios de Frida

(_H bla, bla_) comentarios de Hadit

-bla, bla, bla diálogos

_**-¿Para que esperar más mi tonto kitzune?**_

_**-Jiji-ttebayo mphmph…**_

Itachi tomó entre sus dedos aquellos bellos cachetitos y se acercó lentamente, sonrió, lo estaba acorralando contra la pared… el deseo por hacerlo suyo le quemaba las entrañas y le arrebataba todo el autocontrol que tanto tiempo le había llevado forjar.

Besó por primera vez aquella boquita tiernita, primero lenta y tiernamente, explorando, sintiendo la forma, aquella suavidad y por supuesto, el exquisito sabor.

La impaciencia le gano a Naruto que acaricio por doquier el cuerpo de Itachi, su figura tan bien esculpida, entonces, fue acercando su cadera para que el otro sintiera lo que había provocado; una gran emoción que claro, tenía que apaciguar. Misteriosamente uno de sus muslos llegó a la altura de la entrepierna de Itachi, y más misteriosamente aún ese travieso muslo se movió con picardía y gracia entre su anatomía.

-Mmm, kitzune soso y atrevido—Dijo Itachi mientras dejaba caer su capa al suelo.

Inmediatamente levanto por el aire al rubio que enseguida envolvió con sus fuertes piernas su cuerpo esbelto y hermoso. De un momento a otro, no se supo que más, hacía mucho calor, las prendas estaban tan pesadas y estorbaban tanto…

-Ven Naruto. Déjame sentirte, déjame acariciarte—Decía mientras, despojaba de sus ropas al hermoso rubio. Una a una las prendas fueron cayendo, de repente, sin saberlo, ya toda su piel bronceada estaba al descubierto. Una oleada de ardor y deseo se hizo presente, que azotó contra la virilidad del albino.

-Kuso, ahora me siento indefenso Itachi-chan—dijo con un dedo en su boquita, a Naruto le salía muy bien la pose de indefenso y pequeño, lo que no sabía Itachi era que…

Itachi miro altivo a Naruto, pero aun así su mirada era dulce, le besó por segunda ocasión mientras lo sentaba sobre una mesa cercana.

-Mmph, Itachi la mesa…está…—trató de decir el rubio, pero los besos de Itachi le impedían hablar—esta…ro…—continuó pero fue interrumpido por el ruido de la mesa quebrándose e Itachi solo pudo mirar cómo está caía con Naruto encima.

-Jajaja, auch—rió mientras intentaba levantarse.

-¿Estás bien?—dijo Itachi extendiéndole una mano para ayudarle.

-¿Por qué no vamos al cuarto? Hay más luz ahí, el foco de aquí esta fundido, creo que debo comprar uno nuevo _(H.-y una mesa ¬¬ F.- xD)._

Itachi no se movió, todavía no podía creer lo despistado que era Naruto. Al emerger de sus pensamientos, sin más aviso lo levantó cual costal de papas dirigiéndose al dichoso cuarto para después aventarlo sobre la cama; se subió también quedando a cuatro patas sobre el cuerpo de Naruto desde ese ángulo pudo mirarlo con detenimiento: el rubiecito desprendía un aire embrujador al cual no quería y no iba a resistirse. Sin más comenzó a besarlo, mientras una de sus manos recorría sus muslos rozándolos a penas, siguió hasta que introdujo la mano en aquella zona lentamente y masajeo con tiento y suavidad la erección del pequeño.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?—le susurro Itachi al oído, el rubio asintió con la cabeza— ¿Estás consciente de que no soy Sasuke?

-Sí, eres Itachi y eso es lo mejor de todo—ronroneó queda y tibiamente.

Eso fue todo lo que necesito saber nuestro amigo en esos momentos para sentirse feliz, sabía que no podía esperar mucho pues aunque le doliera aceptar, una gran parte del corazón y pensamientos de Naruto aun le pertenecían a su tonto hermano y sus ganas de hacer suyo ese bien formado cuerpo, que a la vez que parecía frágil, era fuerte y hermoso, fueron más grandes que su razón y habitual cordura.

-Entonces, conozcámonos un poco más—dijo pervertidamente Itachi mientras de un zarpazo hacía trisas el boxer de Naruto.

Itachi lamió seductoramente cada parte del otro cuerpo, succionó con avidéz las tres marquitas en la cara del blondito las cuales deseaba resaltar. Solo entonces pudo bajar por el cuello, delineando los hombros, saboreándolo, mordiendo cada centímetro de su piel ardiente, mientras el otro se mordía el labio inferior tratando de reprimir sus ganas de tomar el cuerpo que le hacía sentir tales sensaciones. Cuando el pelinegro llego al abdomen, no pudo pensar en ninguna otra cosa más y un pequeño jadeo escapó de su boca.

Itachi se dio cuenta de esto y su rostro mostró una sonrisa socarrona y retorcida, en seguida sujetó con firmeza y decisión el miembro que tenía en frente, que ahora lamió con coquetería de arriba a abajo, jugueteando con su lengua y la punta , después de golpe, lo introdujo todo dentro de su boca, succionándolo y dándole masajes con la lengua Naruto atinó a lanzar un gemido suave, Itachi sonrió nuevamente y se detuvo, ya no quería seguir con eso, ahora era el momento clave: con un movimiento hábil colocó al de piel ardiente de rodillas sobre la cama… se veía con un aire tan indefenso y sugestivo en esa posición que Itachi no pudo más y se quito su ropa, la poca que todavía permanecía en su lugar, se deslizó suavemente sobre el cuerpo de Naruto, tocó con su pecho y abdomen toda su espalda, fue vertebra por vertebra, lumbares, dorsales y por ultimo cervicales hasta llegar al cuello, no podía creer tal suavidad y calidez, aquella piel le parecía tan tersa… lo abrazó, tal y como estaban, por la simple razón de que tenía ganas de probar más de lo que ya había sentido…

Ya en esa posición hizo que sus manos se deslizaran poco a poco desde el pecho del kitzune donde habían estado sintiendo y acariciando hasta su cabeza, tratando con el mayor cuidado aquella piel de ensueño, siguió deslizándolos hasta llegar a sus rosas labios entonces ahí hizo que engullera tres de sus dedos, una vez hecho esto, sin dejar de besarle el cuello y acariciar con su pecho su espalda, recorrió nuevamente con sus manos todo el pequeño cuerpo hasta que se encontró con lo que tanto había estado anhelando todo el día... Introdujo con firmeza uno de sus dedos en aquella entrada. El pequeño gruñó, le dolía un poco, pero vaya que lo disfrutaba…

Le siguieron los otros dos dedos, que después se movieron en círculos lentamente. Una vez que se acostumbro a ellos los retiró pues seguía lo mejor. Se levantó de la posición que había tomado por varios minutos, se hincó ante la retaguardia del piel canela y lo tomó de la cadera.

Con la estrecha cadera de Naruto en sus manos aprovecho para mirar tranquilamente todo su cuerpo, primero sus ojos se enfocaron en unos cabellos amarillos y desalineados, poco a poco bajaron observando cada detalle, hasta pudo notar la esporádicas pequitas en la espalda y hombros del rubiecito, siguieron sus ojos resbalándose por la espalda acanelada y fueron a toparse con el trasero que tenía justo en frente de su miembro, esa visión le pareció más que erótica y una ligera descarga de excitación no se hizo esperar, le recorrió toda la espina dorsal.

Ya no quería esperar más, las manos le ardían, el dorso, todo le ardía.

Se acercó un poco más a aquel traserito, tomó su miembro con la mano derecha y jugueteó con el orificio, empujó un poco, arrancando unas cuantas súplicas del pequeño, lo retiró para volver a colocar y tratar de empujar.

-Házmelo ya, Itachi-chan-dijo con una nota de súplica en su vos que salió sofocada, erótica…

Lo penetro suave pero firmemente, cuando la cabeza del miembro estuvo dentro, se inclinó hacía el cuerpo de Naruto tratándolo de incomodar lo menos que pudiera, lo abrazó y después de unas cuantas lagrimas que ya no se podía saber si eran de dolor o placer empezó a introducir el resto de su pene, así estuvieron un rato, Itachi tratando de que el kitzune comenzara el movimiento, y el kitzune tratando de recobrar el conocimiento.

Finalmente la cadera de Naruto inició insinuando el movimiento que su cuerpo le gritaba que necesitaba, Itachi comprendió y comenzó con las embestidas primero lentas, suaves y claro rítmicas al vaivén de la mano que atendía a Naruto, pero que poco a poco fueron haciéndose más y más rápidas y violentas… los vecinos podían escuchar la sinfonía de gemidos y jadeos entrecortados y todos se alarmaron, algunos hasta se congregaron afuera de la casa de Naruto para aplaudirles, todo esos gritos y gemidos parecían más que una jungla a medio día…

Itachi y Naruto se rieron, pero no se desconcentraron, lo que estaban alcanzando se sentía mejor que verse en un espejo para el Uchiha y mucho mejor que comer ramen para el zorrito.

Naruto volvió un poco su cabeza, y miró a Itachi, este comprendió al instante las intenciones del kitzune y retrocedió dejando de penetrarlo y tirándose de espaldas sobre la cama, el kitzune se abalanzó sobre él y se sentó a manera de "dime vaquero" _(F.- KUKUKUjaja) _abrió sus piernas lujuriosamente y miró a Itachi que se encontraba un poco desconcertado, pero dispuesto a recibir a Naruto y su deliciosa entrada, Naruto sonrió y tomó la erección del albino y lenta y suavemente introdujo primero la punta, se tomó de los hombros de Itachi para mantener el equilibrio, Itachi lo tomó nuevamente de la cadera, Naruto continuó bajando hasta que sintió la pelvis del pelinegro.

Jadeó intermitentemente, en esa posición Itachi se sentía muy grueso, Itachi comenzó a mover la cadera del otro arriba y abajo nuevamente con ritmo, entonces atendió el tan necesitado miembro de Naruto, lo acogió con una de sus manos húmedas y masturbó para lograr el punto de excitación que él en ese mismo instante tenía.

A Naruto la dureza de Itachi en su trasero le hacía ver conejitos de pascua, y después ya no sentía lo duro si no lo tupido, la dureza rozaba su "punto G" y estaba llegando a su límite.

Por su parte, Itachi sentía el vaivén de la calidez y humedad de las entrañas del kitzune, sentía la estrechez que le estimulaba cada vez más, él también estaba llegando a su límite…

En un instante un dejo de energía los envolvió a los dos, frenéticos, continuaron el movimiento cada vez con mayor rapidez y rudeza, los dos sentían como su cuerpo les pedía más de aquella sensación, fue un instante justo antes de perder el control que la explosión de placer se hizo presente, después el derrame de su semilla por parte de los dos, Itachi dentro de su recién amante y Naruto en el pecho de ambos.

…Y lo que Itachi no sabía, pues se quedo sin saberlo, ESTA VEZ.

El pequeño se desparramó en la cama después de desmontar a Itachi, claro, y entonces se sintieron sin aliento, al límite, extenuados y satisfechos.

Ahora se sentían completos ya que ya sabían un poco más de cada uno de ellos _(F.-JAJAJA que formas son esas de conocerse, ya no hay derecho! jajajajaja)._

El placer y satisfacción reinaban en la casa del rubiecito hasta las cucarachas sentían la alegría porque brincaban para allá y para acá comiéndose el ramen olvidado en la sala del dueño de la casa… mientras tanto había un lugar donde no se sentía ningún tipo de alegría, un lugar donde precisamente en ese momento "alguien" estaba tratando de vengarse de un aparato inanimado…

¡¿Qué tal les pareció el LEMON?

Y como pudieron leer en ese último párrafo, ya "alguien" irá a reclamar a su zorrito.

A poco no nos merecemos ni un review? Aunque sea chiquito?

Frida, Hadit :)


	5. ¡VENGANZA!

Fiuu, pues este capítulo cortito lo terminamos de escribir casi después que el anterior pero hasta ahora nos dimos tiempo de subirlo jeje, esperamos que les guste, personalmente disfrute mucho escribiéndolo, me divertí mucho, espero que ustedes también... Fans de NaruIta o NaruSasu sugieran!, que ya estamos pensando en el próximo lemon que tendrá mucho Naruto fuerte y varonil de SEMEEE waaaaaaaaaaa... ¿que piensan? opinen por favor!

ACLARACIONES:

Naruto y sus compañeros no son nuestros, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

(_F bla, bla_) comentarios de Frida

(_H bla, bla_) comentarios de Hadit

-bla, bla, bla diálogos

El pequeño se desparramó en la cama después de desmontar a Itachi, claro, y entonces se sintieron sin aliento, al límite, extenuados y satisfechos. Ahora se sentían completos ya que ya sabían un poco más de cada uno de ellos.

La felicidad reinaba en la casa del rubiecito.

Mientras tanto había un lugar donde no se sentía la alegría, un lugar donde precisamente en ese momento "alguien" estaba tratando de vengarse de un aparato inanimado…

-No… tssss (sonido de tele) no… tsss, no… tsss, estúpida televisión—se quejaba alguien— ya me ha dado bastantes razones para vengarme de ella, no…tsss, kuso ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio se pondría a ver un programa de chismes donde te informan detalladamente cómo, cuándo, dónde y quién se bolseo a Chuchita o hacen un arguende solo porque Juan Antonio Pérez de la Oca Iñarritu o sea el del departamento de carnes invito a salir a María Sánchez Ceballos, la cajera, a la alameda? ¡Que alguien me explique! ¡No!... tsss… juro por este delicioso jitomate que estoy a punto de ingerir que si no empieza "Pasión de Gavilanes" en este mismo instante, me vengaré de este aparato infernal…No…tssss…

(Canción de inicio de pasión de gavilanes)

-Interrumpimos su programación habitual, para darle sus noticias de último momento, le traemos toda la información sobre un suceso sin precedentes, algo que los dejará con la boca abierta—anunciaba una voz a través del aparato "infernal".

-¿Qué, no me digan que van a hacer el teletón dos veces por año como reality show?—decía Sasuke mientras le aparecía un extraño tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-No señores y señoras, no es el teletón como reality show dos veces por año, se trata de un concurso que se llevó a cabo hace unas pocas horas, con ustedes una transmisión en vivo y en directo por nuestro corresponsal de guerra…digo, reportero especial Prudencio Martín Santiago del Valle Pérez, adelante Prudencio.

Aparece en medio del televisor un reportero todo golpeado, con los lentes chuecos y un ojo morado, que clama por su belleza en medio de lo que parece ser fue una animada fiesta, con serpentinas, globos, confeti y luces por doquier.

-Hola Pepito, aquí estamos en vivo y en directo desde un rincón escondido del jardín escondido del hotel escondido de Konoha donde el ambiente está que arde ya que se ha llevado a cabo un muy interesante concurso al cual han acudido a participar ninjas desde los más escondidos rincones del mundo Ninja, como el Kasekage; Sabaku no Gaara, incluso algunos de los más peligrosos criminales Akatsukis, como lo son: Kisame Hoshikage el terrible, Itachi Uchiha el siempre guapo, el inmortal Hidan, el señor Kakuzu, y el joven Tobi, sin olvidar a los habitantes escondidos de Konoha, el joven Iruka, la señorita Hinata, Gai-sensei el sensei favorito, entre otros y lo más sorprendente es que ha habido fuertes declaraciones por parte de los concursantes, regresamos al estudio.

-Gracias Prudencio Pérez, y no lo olviden, si quieren saber más acerca de este impactante acontecimiento no se vayan que de regreso de los cortes comerciales les tenemos todos los detalles y por menores, les daremos una probadita con unas cuantas imágenes de lo que nos espera.

En la pantalla del televisor aparecen cortes de videos, uno de Hinata vestida de Neji, otro donde Kisame está destruyendo la decoración, Hidan cantando sabrá Jashin-sama que cosas, Tobi jugando con Naruto a "las traes", a Kakuzu mirando a Hidan con ojos lujuriosos, a un Gaara con las ojeras a medio pintar y por último a un Itachi metiendo disimuladamente su mano al pantalón de un rubio, que Sasuke reconoció como Naruto.

Sasuke no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían en ese "estúpido" aparato, el pobre quedo en estado de shock durante los diez largos minutos que duran los benditos comerciales (H.-si los conté, ¿Qué? Tenía curiosidad de cuanto es que duran los comerciales y además estaba aburrida^-^), ¿Porqué maldita sea el bastardo de su hermano le estaba metiendo mano a Naruto?, si no hubiese visto esa última escena ni de chiste se quedaba ahí, esa maldita aldea ya no le importaba ni una mierda, pero Naruto, Naruto era otra cosa y con su hermano mucho peor. Además si Itachi se encontraba en ese pueblucho, entonces él tenía que ir a buscarlo… Ya tenía más razones para vengarse, nadie le metía mano a Naruto más que él.

Cuando por fin pudo emerger de sus pensamientos vengativos estaba más que furioso, gracias a Jashin-sama que la televisión era antigolpes, no salió destrozada, pero, para mala suerte de la tele, faltaba lo peor…

-¡Hemos vuelto, gracias por esperar y mirar nuestros brevísimos comerciales! Como les prometimos antes del corte, ahora volveremos con nuestro reportero amable Prudencio Perez para que nos dé los por menores y mas recónditos y sucios detalles…

-Si Pepito ahora comenzaré con los más sucios detalles… el concurso se celebró con el nombre de "EL REEMPLAZO DE SASUKE" al parecer convocado por la hokage de este pueblucho una tal Tsunade Senju acá entre nos, hokage a la que se le puede sobornar con unas cuantas botellas de sake. El concurso fue, como lo dice el mismo título, para encontrar el reemplazo de un tal Sasuke Uchiha en el equipo 7 de los tan amados ninja de la borracha esa, y dicen las malas lenguas, o sea no me hagas mucho caso, que el nuevo integrante también pasará a ser la pareja sentimental coff coff amante coff de un niñato rubio con ojos de niña, pero eso lo dicen solo las malas lenguas, no vayan a decir que a mí me gusta el chisme…

-No, claro que no mi querido Prudencio, para nada, tampoco vayas a pensar tú, que a mí me gusta enterarme de la vida íntima de los demás pero, ¡cuéntanos!…

-Pues verás Pepito, hubo un sin fin de participantes, de los cuales ya te informe el nombre antes del corte, nadie sabe a ciencia cierta el por qué de tanta convocatorio, pero se rumora que es porque aquí en Konoha pagan muy bien la hora de trabajo a pesar de la crisis, para no quedarnos con la duda entrevistaremos a un ninja de este lugar…

El reportero Prudencio Pérez se aproxima al ninja copia de la aldea de la Hoja que está recostado e inconsciente en una camilla de hospital tirada en el pasto, al parecer ahí lo abandonaron con su calambre de cerebro y parálisis de pie…

-Disculpe, señor- el reportero trata de despertar a Kakashi moviéndolo un poco.

-Agrr rar grrr-balbucea Kakashi

-¡SE—OR!

-¡NO GAI ALEJATE DE MÍ NO QUIERO TU TANGA CON OLOR A LA JUVENTUD!

- …

-¡Nani! ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Quién es usted? No es ayudante de Maitho Gai  
¿Verdad? no me trajo aquí a la isla secreta de ese ninja malvado Gai, quien me quiere precisamente aquí para tenerme a su merced y hacerme suyo una y otro y otra y otra vez, ¿verdad que no?

-¿De qué habla usted?

-¡Ay disculpe! Es que tanta novela Icha-Icha ya me está afectando y me estoy volviendo medio paranoico, jeje, disculpe…

-Ahh si… amm, queríamos preguntarle, primero que nada, ¿Cuál es su nombre y que si sabe usted por qué hubo tanta demanda de participantes para el concurso que recién se acaba de consumar aquí?

-Kakashi, Kakashi-sama para los cuates. Pues vera es que aquí en aldea de la Hoja a los ninjas nos pagan muy bien la hora de trabajo a pesar de la crisis, y que el ganador del concurso entró a formar parte de la fuerza armada de aquí de Konoha, ya es ninja de aquí pues. Pero si usted me pregunta a mí, la verdad yo quería entrar al concurso porque además de lo anterior, me iba a ganar como pareja a un ninja muy guapo, que está en mi mismo equipo y quisiera mandarle saludos a mi koibito Iruka porque si no se ha dado cuenta estoy aquí tirado en el césped y saliendo en la tele con parálisis de pie y calambre de cere…

El reportero deja con la palabra en la boca a Kakashi y se va, dejándolo ahí nuevamente abandonado con su calambre de cerebro y su parálisis de pie.

-Ahí tienes mi querido pepito efectivamente el gran número de participantes se debió a la buena paga y al amor de un ninja muy "guapo". También nos han informado que el ganador del concurso fue un tal Itachi Uchiha del que se presume es hermano, si, tal como lo oyes HERMANO del reemplazado, digo, anterior integrante del equipo. ¡Te imaginas pepito! Ese niñato rubio con ojos de niña que suerte tiene, si los Uchihas están re guapos ahora que los he visto si me permites decírtelo, porque al menor lo tenían de foto para comparar, ¡míralo tú! Primero con el Uchiha menor y ahora con el mayor…

ITACHI UCHIHA, ITACHI UCHIHA, ITACHI UCHIHA, resonó el nombre del aludido en la cabeza del pobre Sasuke quien además de enterarse de golpe que Naruto ya le había encontrado un reemplazo, además, éste era su $%%#$ hermano, estaba que no lo podía creer, se puso amarillo, verde, gris y finalmente morado del coraje, simplemente no lo podía creer, y encima el ofrecido de Kakashi tirándole el calzón a su rubio… Y no sólo Kakashi, ¡la mitad de Konoha tirándole el calzón a su rubito!, ¿Qué le pasaba a la mitad de Konoha, querían morir? De un solo salto se paró en la entrada de la habitación en la que se encontraba, el coraje lo cegaba y la venganza gorgoteaba en sus ojos, no necesitaba más, en ese mismo instante se largaba al pueblucho ese, SE LARGABA, y entonces conocerían el poder de su venganza…

¡¿QUE TAL? Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo, ¿un review para estas pobres escritoras que se alimentan de comentarios de otras buenas colegas yaoistas *¬*? no les tomará ni 10 segundos :D...  
Como ya dijimos opinen por favor! ¿Tenemos ganas de NaruIta y Narusasu? auch! jajaja


	6. ABUELITA ESCONDETE, HIDAN ESTA DE VISITA

**CAPITULO 6 "Abuelita escóndete ¡Hidan esta de visita!"**

**ACLARACIONES**

Naruto y sus compañeros no son nuestros son de Masashi Kishimoto, ah! y lo que canta Hidan es una canción de Amandititita modificada por nosotras.

(_F bla, bla_) comentarios de Frida

(_H bla, bla_) comentarios de Hadit

* Aclaraciones al final del capitulo

**-bla, bla, bla** diálogos

_**-"bla, bla, bla"**_ pensamientos

_Ahooo, ahooo_ cambio de escena

Texto común: Narración

Sasuke avanza con paso firme y decidido hacia la salida de la Orochi-cueva, pero no contaba con que a medio camino se encontrara Orochimaru esperándolo.

**-Oh, mi querido Sasuke-Kun ¿A dónde crees que vas?**

**-Um, no te interesa**—Respondió volteando a otro lado.

**-Te recuerdo que apenas es miércoles y no puedes salir entre semana, hasta que hagamos "eso" kukuku.**

_**-"Lo que me faltaba, Orochijackson…digo Orochimaru y sus propuestas denigrantes"—**_Pensó Sasuke.

**-Así que si fueras tan amable de llevar tu trasero al cuarto, mira que Kabuto acaba de terminar tu traje de sirvienta sexi, estoy completamente seguro de que te veras súper guapo con el puesto y como buen amo que soy te estaré vigilando kukuku**

**-…**

**-Aunque… si no quieres el de sirvienta, todavía tengo tu traje de enfermero, el que utilizaste el otro día.**

**-…**

Sasuke no podía decir nada al respecto, le daban escalofríos de solo recordar.

FLASH BACK

**-No puedo creer que haya dejado al dobe de Naruto por este vejete—**decía Sasuke dando un portazo al salir del cuarto de un iracundo Orochimaru y con ganas de más.

**-Hola Sasuke-Kun—**saludo Kabuto

**-Es tu turno—**se despidió mientras se alejaba muy digno según el con su típica pose de "soy un Uchiha y ni el viento me despeina" mientras que sus ropas, si es que se le puede llamar a si a un escaso y casi inexistente traje de enfermero hecho jirones que decía "pero Orochimaru si puede"

END FLASH BACK

**-Tsk, ¿Dónde está el disfraz?—**preguntó Sasuke resignado.

**-En el cuarto de siempre, kukuku te acompaño—**dijo un Orochimaru con una sonrisa de total perversión.

_Aho Aho Aho..._

Mientras tanto en Konoha Naruto se encontraba disfrutando de las maravillas de la vida en los fuertes brazos de Itachi quienes desde su cómoda cama podían ver a través de la ventana un anuncio espectacular con foquitos en las orillas que prendían y se apagaban cual serie navideña, donde Hidan _(h.- si aunque no lo crean Hidan el Jashinista)_ promociona su crema facial favorita "Terso-Jashin, para un cutis perfecto y sin manchas… disponible en su centro comercial más cercano, coma frutas y tortillas".

"Tssss, tssss"era todo lo que se podía oír del aparato televisivo, hasta que Itachi le aventó un zapato a la pantalla y entonces la imagen se acomodo de inmediato.

**-Me pregunto si hoy pasaran Pasión de Gavilanes—**dijo Itachi.

En el primer anuncio aparece precisamente el reportero de guerra…digo enviado especial, "Prudencio" anunciando…

**-Próximamente en nuestro canal de hojas su novela favorita "El crimen del monje Hidan" será adaptada a la televisión y protagonizada por el recién descubierto talento, Hidan—**decía acomodándose los lentes.

"Tsss" cambio de canal.

Se escucha música de fondo y se ve a Hidan caminando en la pasarela modelando ropa interior para hombre _(H.- *¬* me derrito de solo imaginarme a ese papacito con su escultural y albino cuerpo al descubierto y me deshago de risa al verlo caminar como modelo, meneando las caderas y toda jiji)_

**-Mira, quien diría que Hidan se haría tan famoso con un concurso y que además se** **realizo ayer por la tarde-ttebayo**.

**-Mmm... Me pregunto si después de tanta fama y riqueza Kakuzu nos seguirá hablando—**decía Itachi de forma pensativa con dos dedos en la barbilla _(H.-¿desde cuando Kakuzu les habla?)_

FLASH BACK

**-¡Ah Naruto! Apúrate, el sake ya se me acabo y me estoy poniendo sobria ya hazle de tin marin—**se quejaba Tsunade.

**-Pero obaa-Chan todavía faltan muchos participantes, ándale ¿Shii? Y te doy la botella de tequila que me regalaron las locas para esta noche.**

**-En ese caso…—**A Tsunade le brillaron los ojitos**— ¡Me complace presentarles a nuestro próximo participante… Hidan!**

Hidan entra caminando con su guadaña al hombro al escenario muy tranquilamente hasta se podría decir que elegante, se detiene prudentemente justo en el medio, mira al público y entonces…

**-¡Malditos ateos impuros, hijos de su jashina-madre conviértanse a la secta del grande y milagroso Jashin-sama quien los guiara por el bello camino del sadomasoquis… digo de los sacrificios!—**todo esto con una cara de manía que dejaría como a un tonto aficionado a Pain con su discurso del dolor, señalando a todo el público con su guadaña.

**-¡MOMENTO!—**Grito un kakashi ofuscado.

**-No interrumpas cuando profetizo sobre Jashin-sama ateo de mierda.**

**-No es eso, de hecho me gusta la idea del tal Jashin ese. Pero dime ¿Qué tono de tinte estás usando?**

**-A pues veras es Rubio extra claro cenizo, cenizo, natural.**

**-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!—**Grito al cielo_**—"es el mismo tono que yo uso"—**_pensó Kakashi.

**-Pobre de mi bolsillo, tengo un novio metro sexual decía kakuzu contando sus billetes.**

**-Oh, eso me recuerda una canción… Zetzu, pásame la grabadora**.

Zetzu hace algo parecido al gesto de un gato vomitando.

**-Awgh Awgh…¡Ahí te va!—**dice la parte buena de Zetzu.

Le lanza desde su "boca" la grabadora, Hidan la atrapa, se limpia la baba, presiona play e inmediatamente comienzan a escucharse un sones cumbiacheros al ritmo de éste Hidan comienza a hacermovimientos de cadera y vocalizar…

Uso extensiones, no me dejo de peinar,

en todos los espejos me tengo que mirar.

Voy al gimnasio hasta en navidad.

Metro, metro, metrosexual

Metro, metro, metrosexual

Me se vestir y como caminar,

pestañas enchinadas, menton maquillado,

tengo todo el cuerpo depilado,

tengo todo el cuerpo operado:

pectorales, la barbilla y hasta estoy circuncidado.

Metro, metro, metrosexual

Metro, metro, metrosexual

Duermo en una cama solar

y sueño con montar un spa,

hago pilates al despertar y spininng después de sacrificar

Metro, metro, metrosexual

Metro, metro, metrosexual

KAKUZU

Yo creo que esta obsesionado.

El dice que esta muy arrugado.

Yo creo que esta muy delgado.

¡Se me hace que está vomitando!

Metro, metro, metrosexual

Metro, metro, metrosexual

Nadie entiende mi lado femenino,

soy un hombre que se quiere ver divino.

Metro, metro, metrosexual

Metro, metro, metrosexual

Ya una vez estuve en prisión,

Me arrestaron por robar productos de avon.

Metro, metro, metrosexual

Metro, metro, metrosexual

Nadie entiende mi lado femenino,

soy un hombre que se quiere ver divino.

KAKUZU

La otra noche se despertó gritando:

me dijo que había tenido una pesadilla,

soñó que entró al baño y no quedaban mascarillas…

**-¡Bravo, bravo! Que bonito, que bonito—**se escucho un grito entusiasta.

La puesta en escena improvisada y el bailecito de Hidan y Kakuzu quedo interrumpido por un acalorado hombre que rápidamente se les acercó.

**-Chico, vales oro, tienes talento, tanto talento que espero que no cuentes con un representante, jaja—**dijo el misterioso hombre con voz cantarina mientras estrechaba la mano de Hidan—**muy bien jovencito mi nombre es Cazatal Entos, pero dime ¿cual es el tuyo?—**preguntó sonriendo sosteniendo aun la mano de Hidan entre las suyas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**-Por Jashin-sama mi nombre es…**

**-No digas…—**le interrumpió Kakuzu**—…nada, de ahora en adelante yo te voy a representar.**

**-No estas jodiendo con una broma ¡¿verdad Kakuzu?—**pregunta Hidan con cara de esperanza y duda a Kakuzu.

**-No se como hemos llegado a esto, pero me acabo de dar cuenta que te amo más que hace cinco minutos—**dice Kakuzu.

Hidan con los ojos un poco húmedos le hace una reverencia a Jashin que al parecer por fin había escuchado sus súplicas y aceptado los cientos de sacrificios.

**-¡TU NUNCA ME DECEPCIONAS JASHIN-SAMA!—**Grita al cielo y corre a abrazar a su novio que misteriosamente se veía fuera de sí y con los ojos con signos de pesos.

Kakuzu corresponde el abrazo para sorpresa de muchos, pero lo que no sabían era que lo que la retorcida mente de Kakuzu estaba planeando desde que escucho al sonriente extraño decir que Hidan valía oro… pensaba en algo como Hidan de galán de telenovela, en diez comerciales, varios libros como "Hágalo usted mismo, sacrifíquelo usted mismo" otro libro "Cantos gregorianos y prácticos consejos para mejorar la vocalización" y "Como encontrar en los sacrificios la satisfacción personal" sin olvidar la línea de lencería, maquillajes, tintes para cabello, guadañas, depilaciones, aceites y cremas corporales, pupilentes y el gym con eslogan como: "está quemando, está matando, esta trabajando, es bueno" …¡Uff cuanto dinero! El ya sabía que su peli-plateado valía mucho ($$ cuanto dinero en maquillajes y aceites) pero nunca se le había ocurrido sacarle provecho a esa vanidad que tanto amaba y que a la vez lo desfalcaba.

**-Kakuzu…—**dijo Hidan moviéndolo, pues se encontraba en un trance de solo imaginarse todo el dinero que podía ganar con su adorado Hidan.

**-Dime dinero… digo… Hidan.**

**-El señor Cazatal Entos te esta hablando.**

**-Por lo visto el jovencito cuenta con un representante, así que los tratos los haré con usted. Mire que su novio tiene futuro por lo que le propongo un contrato para la próxima novela que la televisora más escondida e importante de Konoha esta por lanzar.**

**-Y como de cuanto estaríamos hablando—**pregunto Kakuzu con su compostura habitual así como quien no quiere la cosa.

**-Pues yo estimo, calculo, analizo y establezco que la producción en contraste con las relación de las ganancias y un incremento de cinco mil por comercial y por semana sin olvidar el baremo de las producciones tenemos que de las ganancias totales, brutas y netas para ustedes dos seria de no se tal vez unos seiscientos mil millones entre infinito por semana**. _(H.- Si no entienden lo que acabo de poner aquí ya somos muchos jeje esto es una revoltura de unos problemas de cálculo que no entiendo F.- Que no entendemos XD u.u)_

Aun cuando la explicación del señor Cazatal Entos fue un poco enredosa Kakuzu no era entupido y no le gusto lo que escucho pues sabia que toda esa palabrería significaba una cosa, que este risueño personaje no les daría ni un quinto si no hacia algo pronto. _(H.- A lo que Kakuzu se refiere es que cualquier número dividido entre infinito siempre da cero F.- y pensar que yo habría aceptado inmediatamente D: XD)_

**-Mmm, ahí algo que no entiendo sobre su contrato, mire vayamos a platicar de eso por allá, ven cuenta en el banco…digo Hidan, creo que este amable caballero dejara que le agradezcas a tu manera a Jashin lo que a hecho por nuestra relación—**dijo Kakuzu con una voz lúgubre y emanando un aura tan fría y mortífera que emociono tanto a Hidan y le quito la gran sonrisa al otro.

**-Espero que nos podamos entender bien, ya sabe usted…—**dice Kakuzu haciendo una seña con la mano, esa de querer mucho dinero frotando su dedo pulgar con el índice y anular, mientras se alejaban para "conversar".

Y eso fue todo lo que se supo del señor Cazatal Entos en mucho tiempo.

FIN FLASH BACK

**-¿Por cierto que le paso a Cazatal Entos-san?—**Pregunto inocente Naruto.

**-No lo se pero después de decir lo que le dijo a Kakuzu dudo que vuelva a ser el mismo o que viva—**Respondió como si nada Itachi.

**-Aww pobrecillo, pero eso le pasa por andar queriéndose pasar de listo…**

**-Mhp…**

**-Si pobrecito a Hidan y Kakuzu nadie los engaña auch esa pareja de locos, sádicos y avaros me dan miedo ¡ayyyyy!-**se escucho otra vos.

Itachi y Naruto se voltearon a ver, esa vos no provenía ni de la boca de Itachi ni de la de Naruto, un escalofrío les recorrió todo el cuerpo Naruto trago saliva mientras Itachi volteaba lentamente hacía donde se había escuchado aquella tenebrosa e indiscreta vos…

**-Itachi-saaaaaaaaan, HOLA. Jejeje**

**-Kisame, ¿alguna vez te han dicho que eres un indiscreto, sigiloso e inapropiado compañero de equipo? **

**-Nop-dijo Kisame indiferente y sonriente.**

**-¿Qué se te ofrece?**

**-AH PUES MIRA, vine a traerte tu medicina de ajos pelos y eso, es que Gay tuvo que salir de improviso a una misión y pues me quede solito y dije "que estará haciendo mi carismático y fraternal compañero Itachi"… y pues mírame aquí estoy haciéndote un favor jejeje… ándale tomate tu medicina, la hice con mucho cariño**-dijo Kisame sin siquiera tomar un respiro entre oraciones, ya saben con su acento arguendero.

**-Tsk, ya sabes que esa porquería no me gusta.**

**-Sí, sí, pero tómatela.**

Mientras Itachi trata de tomarse la tan famosa medicina Kisame se precipito como siempre a hablar, hablar y hablar…

**-¡Ay! se me andaba olvidando, cuando venía para acá me encontré con ese hombre simpático, este como se llama, el que menosprecio mi Gay POR IRSE CONMIGO, uno que usa el mismo tinte que Hidan…**

**-¡Kakashi-Sensei!-gritó Naruto.**

**-Ese merito y me dijo que les dijera que las vacaciones terminan hoy, y que mañana tienen entrenamiento en el campo No.9 que ahí los esperaba, también me dijo que le avisara a ese amigo tuyo, este…**

**-¡Shikamaru!**

**-Sí, y ya pase y dijo que qué flojera, pero que ahí estaría. Bueno ahora si ya me voy que tengo que pasar a la tienda de tu abuelo libidinoso esa donde venden lubricantes y…**

**-Kisame, y ¿Por qué razón tenemos que enterarnos nosotros de tus intimidades?**

**-Tienes razón, tienes razón… me voy** -se para del lugar donde había estado sentado todo el tiempo, es decir, junto a la cama donde Itachi y Naruto seguían acostados, caminó hacia la entrada pero justo cuando iba a salir volteo de reojo, al puro estilo "el exorcista" y dijo…

**-No hagan cositas he muchachitos, no hagan cositas, que mañana hay trabajo-**acto seguido abandonó la casa.

Itachi y Naruto se voltearon a ver y una carcajada al instante se hizo presente, y si, si tenían ganas de hacer más "cositas".

Finalmente podemos subir el capitulo, fiuff justo a tiempo antes de los exámenes, se agradecen infinitamente los reviews ^:^


End file.
